


A Black Tie Affair

by GovernorKristique



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Canes, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Governor Joan Ferguson and her wife Brenda attend a gala hosted by the corrections department. Brenda's bored out of her mind, and finds a way to make the evening a little more interesting. Joan scolds her, but damn that woman looks good in a suit...whilst holding a cane.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	A Black Tie Affair

“My my, don’t you look ravishing this evening Joan,” Michael Callaway, the new regional manager of corrections slurred. Joan took a sip of her champagne and smiled graciously, “thank you Michael. You look quite handsome yourself,” she purred, her voice dripping with the grace and seduction of an old Hollywood actress. Across the ballroom, Brenda’s eyes travelled over Joan’s curvaceous body, clad in a slinky black dress for this evening’s gala. Brenda loved watching clueless men flirt with her wife. There was an art form to the way Joan entertained the gentlemen who pursued her affections. She could make them weak in the knees with a smile or subtle bat of her eyelashes. It was easy, and she enjoyed the art of the tease. Joan gingerly trailed her hand along Michael’s arm, laughing at his jokes and squeezing his shoulder in validation. 

“And how’s Wentworth been treating you Ms. Ferguson? You been behaving yourself?” Michael joked. “Oh Mr. Callaway, you’re terrible…” she drawled. Brenda watched in amusement as she downed the last of her beer. She scanned the room and her eyes settled on Fletch and Vera, dancing together. Brenda couldn’t help but notice that while Fletch was engrossed in Vera, she was looking behind him, staring at Joan instead.  _ Poor little mouse wants to play. Such a pity... _ Brenda thought as she smirked. Joan looked over her shoulder, giving Brenda a playful look. Her charcoal eyes raked over Brenda’s voluptuous stature. The suit she wore drove Joan crazy, and she bit her lip as she admired the cane Brenda held, letting her imagination run wild as she fantasized about how Brenda would be using it later that night. She loved when that mystifying woman tapped into her masculinity when it came to her fashion choices.

An announcement requesting the attendees take their seats interrupted the women’s fantasizing. Joan sat down at the back of a table with Vera, Fletch, Will, Linda, and Derek Channing. She crossed her legs elegantly as she hoped her wife would bring her a stiff drink to endure the remainder of the tedious event. Brenda took the seat next to Joan and placed a double vodka soda in front of her beloved. “Thank you Ms. Murphy,” Joan purred as she left a gentle kiss on Brenda’s cheek. Brenda leaned her cane against the table and placed her hand on Joan’s thigh, smirking to herself as she could feel Vera’s jealousy permeating across the table. “How many of these speeches do we have to sit through before we can get out of here love?” Brenda whispered. Joan rolled her eyes at her wife’s impatience. “All of them, clearly. It would be inappropriate for me not to as a Governor,” Joan retorted. “I’m bored out of my fucking skull…” Brenda muttered under her breath. Joan passed Brenda her rose gold clutch. “Your phone’s in my bag, find a way to entertain yourself,” Joan tutted. “Yes Governor,” Murphy grinned. She looked around the table at her coworkers who were equally bored. Will was resting his head against his fist, Linda was downing the remainder of the wine meant for the table, and Channing was stewing over the fact that Michael had been chosen as regional manager over him. Joan uncrossed her legs and crossed her arms instead as she listened to Michael drone on and on about corrections in Australia.

Brenda quietly scooted her chair closer to Joan’s and played with the slit of her black gown. Joan gave her an unimpressed stare as she slipped her hand underneath her dress, inching up Joan’s thigh. “Watch it Murphy,” Joan whispered. “Watch yourself Guv,” Brenda challenged as she reached for Joan’s panties. “Stop it Brenda. Can you not keep it in your pants for the next hour?” she quietly scolded. “No, now quit bitching and open up for me,” Brenda scoffed. Joan sighed and parted her thighs ever so slightly to give Brenda access. “Good girl,” Brenda coaxed. As she cupped Joan’s mound, a devilish grin travelled across her face. Joan wasn’t wearing any panties. “No knickers eh? So you  _ wanted _ me to touch you. Slag…” Brenda teased. Joan bit her lip to stifle a grin, “it was going to be a surprise for the ride  _ home _ , but since you can’t control yourself…” she purred. Channing looked over at the wives and raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the world they could be giggling about. “Sorry Rick, we’ll keep it down” Brenda apologized in that crass tone of voice Joan loved so much. Linda covered her mouth to quiet her laughter. Channing hated it when Brenda called him Rick. He hated nicknames of any kind, but Murphy was the only officer with the balls to mock the fragile man to his face.

Once her colleagues returned their attention to the stage, Brenda began to slowly circle Joan’s clit, eliciting quiet breaths from the Russian woman. Brenda watched Joan’s face purely for entertainment as she continued to tease her. She tapped her clit repeatedly, watching as Joan bit down on the straw of her cocktail in pleasure. Joan did her best to keep her attention focused on the dry speeches, but her wife knew her body well, and the insatiable Greek loved the danger of teasing her aching cunt in public. Joan kicked Brenda under the table, but she refused to stop.  _ Stubborn cow... _ Joan thought as she felt the pressure building in her core. That woman was a piece of work, but she could play Joan’s body like an instrument. Joan had taken several lovers throughout her life, but none of them could make the raven-haired woman come with the stroke of a single finger. Only Brenda.

Joan inhaled sharply and grit her teeth, bracing herself for the release to come. Brenda’s lips curled into a smirk as she watched Vera shift around in her seat in front of her, appreciating the French twist of her hair. Brenda stroked Joan’s cunt harder and bit her lip as Joan gripped her thigh, digging her fingernails into the fabric of the dress pants she wore so well. Brenda leaned in and sent shivers down Joan’s spine, her hot and smoky breath tingling her earlobe. “Come for me, my easy little bitch,” Brenda whispered. Joan’s cunt tightened and she mashed her lips together to swallow the moans that begged to be vocalized. She closed her eyes and tucked her chin to her chest as she rode out the pulsating waves of pleasure. “That’s my girl,” Brenda whispered playfully. She turned her attention back to the stage and caught Vera staring, her mouth open. Brenda removed her hand from underneath Joan’s dress and gripped the top of her cane. “Need something Ms. Bennett?” she drawled. Vera looked to Joan, a pang of jealousy gripping her heart as she recognized the way her former lover’s lips parted in the afterglow of orgasm, her eyes half-lidded and her cheeks a rosy pink. “I-no. Sorry,” she stammed uncomfortably. Joan cocked her head to the side as she watched the pain register across Vera’s face. Her onyx eyes seared into those ocean blues, commanding her deputy to turn around. “Really Vera, if you’re to acquire a governorship of your own one day, you would do well to pay attention,” Joan tutted. Embarrassed, Vera turned around as a drunken Linda Miles giggled at her misfortune. 

After what felt like an eternity, the final speech concluded. Joan and Brenda held hands as they headed outdoors for a smoke before their limousine arrived to take them home. “Did you see Vera’s face? Bitch knew exactly what I was doing to you,” Brenda smirked as she took a drag and passed the cigarette to Joan. “Oh Ms. Murphy, have some compassion. She’s stuck with that incompetent oaf, whereas I have the privilege of taking a goddess to bed,” she purred as she exhaled. “Joan! Brenda!” a friendly voice called. “Barnaby, how are you my darling?” Joan drawled as she politely kissed his cheek. “Better now that that’s over. At least there was an open bar, am I right ladies?” he teased. Joan smiled and passed the cigarette back to Brenda. “How are you doing at Walford?” Joan inquired. “Great, and I trust things at Wentworth are going well. Um, Joan I wanted to ask...would you like to join me for dinner sometime?” the poor schmuck asked pathetically. Joan smiled and bit her lip, waiting for Brenda to wave her dick around as she so enjoyed doing in these moments. “Sorry darlin’, this one’s taken,” Brenda drawled as she gave Joan’s plump ass a squeeze. “Can you at least  _ try _ to have some tact?” Joan rolled her eyes and snatched the cigarette back from Brenda. “Barnaby, I apologize for my wife’s juvenile behaviour,” she purred. “Oh, wow. Wife! Congratulations,” Barnaby stammered. “Thank you dear. It was lovely to see you again,” Joan squeezed his bicep as she dropped the cigarette and crushed it with her heel. “Ride’s here, see ya” Brenda gave him a salute as she hooked her elbow around Joan’s and led her to the car. 

\---

Brenda poured glasses of champagne for Joan and herself in the back of the limousine. “Must you be so crass? Barnaby’s a lovely man,” Joan said. “Horny prick’s what he is,” Brenda scoffed. “Oh baby...is someone a little jealous?” Joan pouted, twirling a dark lock of hair in her hand. “Might be. You’ve been a naughty minx tonight Joan. Flirtin’ with the boys, wearing no knickers, getting off in front of your officers…” Brenda tutted. “Hmm...I like where this is going,” Joan purred with a mischievous grin. Brenda’s eyebrow twitched as she drank in the delicious temptress. She grabbed her cane and ran it up and down Joan’s long legs, her fiery gaze burning into the taller woman. Joan brazenly grabbed the cane and tossed it aside. “Save  _ that _ for later. Ms. Murphy it appears that we have a bit of a conflict to resolve. I got mine, and yet…” she drawled as she unzipped Brenda’s pants. “I know you’re dripping wet for me Brenda,” she whispered as she tugged her black dress pants down to her ankles. Joan pried her knees open with her strong arms and buried her face in her wife’s fragrant cunt. “Bout bloody time,” Brenda rolled her eyes as she opened herself up to Joan. The raven-haired woman flicked her tongue across Brenda’s cunt, running her finger up and down her wet slit. Brenda ran her fingers through Joan’s hair as she sighed in pleasure. Joan flattened her tongue and licked up and down from Brenda’s entrance to her clit, smirking to herself as the hard woman melted into the buttery leather of the seat. Brenda raised her hips as Joan teased her mercilessly, never quite giving her the pressure she longed for. “Well don’t be shy!” she grumbled in frustration as she forcefully pulled Joan’s head closer. “Patience is a virtue, but clearly not one you possess Ms. Murphy,” Joan taunted as she pushed two fingers into Brenda’s wet hole. She pumped her fingers in and out, sucking her engorged clit. “That’s it love…” Brenda moaned as her wife delivered the fuck she was aching for. Joan quickened her pace as she noticed they were only a few blocks away from home, adding a third finger to get Brenda off, fast. “Christ Ferguson,” Brenda groaned as Joan stretched her, massaging her clit with her tongue. Joan gazed up at her lover, ready to provoke her once more before pushing her over the edge, “I don’t have all night Brenda…” she purred as she pumped her fingers and licked her clit, grazing her teeth over her clitoral hood. “Fuckkk me...” Brenda groaned as she came in Joan’s mouth. Joan smirked and grabbed a cocktail napkin from the bar, wiping her mouth and further smearing her deep purple lipstick. Brenda zipped up her pants as the limousine stopped in front of their home. “It’s a miracle. For once in your life, you’ve come right on time,” the Russian woman teased. Brenda bit her lip and admired her wife’s sassy nature. “Keep getting lippy love. See what happens when I get my hands on that arse of yours…” Brenda growled hungrily as she grabbed her cane. “Your move, Murphy,” Joan challenged as she gracefully stepped out of the limo. 

\---

Brenda slammed the door behind her and looked hungrily at her wife who was currently making a slow and sensual performance out of taking off her strappy heels. Joan stared provocatively at Brenda, elegantly running her fingers over the leather straps of her formal footwear. When she finally,  _ finally _ finished taking her shoes off, Joan stood up and enjoyed the sensation of the cold linoleum on the bottom of her bare feet. She stared Brenda down as she lifted her dress above her head and draped it over the handrail of the staircase. She unhooked her strapless bra and tossed it aside with a smirk, ignoring the lust in Brenda’s eyes as she turned and headed for the kitchen. “Just where do you think you’re going?” Brenda taunted as she stepped forward. Joan looked over her shoulder and ran her eyes over Brenda’s body. God she loved when she dressed like a dyke. “Just getting a drink my dear. Why the long face? I know you love watching me walk away…” she purred as she turned into the kitchen. Brenda followed, and watched as Joan withdrew her chilled vodka from the freezer, removed the cap, and secured a measured pour attachment to the bottle.  _ Always in control... _ Brenda thought sarcastically to herself. Before Joan could get a shot glass, Brenda snatched the bottle. “My my, someone’s feisty tonight…” Joan drawled. “On your knees,” Brenda commanded. Joan cocked her eyebrow in curiosity and followed her wife’s order, waiting patiently for her next move. “Open your mouth,” Brenda instructed. Joan grinned mischievously and obeyed, opening her mouth and watching as Brenda tipped the bottle, delivering the smooth taste Joan wanted. Joan let the spirit pool in her mouth as Brenda grazed her chin with her thumb, collecting the droplets dripping from Joan’s lips. “Now swallow it,” Brenda rasped. Joan swallowed the entirety of her drink, and in a flash Brenda had gripped her neck and lifted her up by the throat. She pressed her body against Joan’s, slamming her back into the refrigerator as she crashed her red lips into Joan’s purple-stained mouth. Brenda viciously sucked Joan’s tongue, enjoying the lingering taste of imported vodka as Joan brazenly gripped Brenda’s tie, pulling her close. Joan pressed her knee between Brenda’s thighs as the women lost themselves in each other’s urgent kiss. After a few moments, Joan gently pushed Brenda away and stared lustfully into her eyes. “Cane. Living room. Now,” she demanded, her voice dripping in sensual desperation. “Happy to oblige darlin’” Brenda smirked as she led Joan by the hand into the living room. 

Joan lowered herself to her hands and knees, thankful for the plush cushioning of her pristine white rug. “I’m surprised at you Governor. I figured your arse needed a break after the poundin’ I gave ya last night…” Brenda taunted, becoming wet as she remembered the brilliantly red shade of Joan’s ass after she endured the spanking of a lifetime as Brenda fucked her, bent over the dining room table. “My darling if you dare to tease me or draw this out any longer, the only hand to touch that cunt of yours will be your own,” Joan threatened, desperate to feel the sweet sting of Brenda’s cane on her ass. She spread her legs wider and rested her cheek on the carpet, putting her hands behind her back and holding her wrists, knowing that Brenda couldn’t resist such temptation. “So mouthy…” Brenda murmured playfully as she whacked her cane against Joan’s porcelain cheeks. “Mmm…” Joan sighed as she shifted her knees, aching for more. Brenda hit her again a little harder, grinning to herself as she watched her arse flush a light shade of pink. “Havin’ fun down there love?” she tutted as she whacked her again. “Mmm, yes my darling, but you and I both know you can do much better than that. Fucking  _ give _ it to me Bren-da,” Joan challenged. “Greedy girl, always wanting more,” Brenda drawled as she wound her arm back and hit Joan’s arse as hard as she could. “Yes! That’s it. Keep going!” Joan demanded. Brenda brought the cane down over and over, getting wetter every time her wife moaned in pleasure. Exhausted, Brenda tossed the cane aside and knelt down to bite Joan’s hip, entranced by the curve of her figure. “Jesus, you’re soaked…” she muttered as she trailed Joan’s wetness from her clit up to her ass. “And? Are you planning to do something about that Murphy?” Joan scoffed. Brenda grinned and pressed her fingers lightly against Joan’s glistening entrance, and her tight little arse. “Which one?” Brenda teased. Joan smirked, “surprise me,” she retorted. Brenda pushed three fingers into Joan’s cunt, lubricating her fingers with the tantalizing essence. She pulled out and gently eased two fingers back into her pussy, and one into her ass. “Oh god…” Joan gasped as her eyes rolled back. Brenda thrust her fingers slowly, easing as deeply as she could into Joan as the raven-haired woman bit her lip in ecstasy. “You always need to have it all, don’t you darlin’” Brenda mused as she fucked her wife. “I...blame you…for that,” Joan stammered as Brenda filled her. “Is that so? You weren’t exactly the innocent type when we met love,” Brenda teased as she thrust a little faster. “Oh Christ don’t stop!” Joan begged. “Are ya going to come for me like a good little slut?” Brenda taunted. “Watch that...filthy mouth of yours...Murphy,” Joan stuttered as Brenda held her on the edge. Brenda slowed her thrusts, mercilessly teasing her wife and holding her close. “Let me have it Brenda!” Joan demanded as she raised herself up to rest on her elbows. “Now why would I let you come this quickly when it’s so much more fun watching you struggle?” Brenda taunted. “Bitch…” Joan spat as she steadied herself on one of her forearms, and reached the other back between her thighs to stroke her clit. “That’s it love, touch that pretty pussy for me…” Brenda muttered as she quickened her thrusts once more. Joan resisted the urge to sass her wife for her vulgar choice of words as Brenda fucked her harder, her cunt tightening as her body prepared to unravel. “Let go Ferguson, I fuckin’ love watching you fall apart,” Brenda growled as she curled her fingers and watched as Joan’s body trembled in pleasure, coming into Brenda’s hand. Joan panted, feeling lightheaded and spent as she rolled over to lie on her back. Brenda straddled her hips and rested her hands on either side of Joan’s head. Joan reached up and softly caressed Brenda’s cheek as she admired the shorter woman. “Kiss me,” she whispered softly. Brenda slowly lowered her head and gently pressed her lips to Joan’s as her wife lightly grasped the back of her neck. Brenda pulled away and looked down at the radiant woman. “Tired doll?” she whispered. Joan nodded with a sleepy smile. “Come on, let’s get ya to bed,” Brenda grinned as she got up, grabbed Joan’s hand, and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to the bedroom for a restful night’s sleep.


End file.
